Walkthrough part one
Welcome to the pokemon leaf green wiki's Pokemon leaf green walkthrough. Includes tips and suggestions for gyms, ways to get throgh puzzles, trainers, wild Pokemon to be found and much more... The game will start with the usual intro. If you like, skip it with pressing start or A and it will skip to a scene with a Venusaur.'' ''Press start again and it will skip to help screen that shows you how to use the GBA buttons in the game. ' ' ' ' As you keep pressing A, the help blue pages will move away and a white screen will appear and proffesor Oak will start talking to you and will tell you about the world of Pokemon. ''' '''Proffesor Oak will ask you if your a girl or a boy and will ask you to your name. He will also introduce you to your rival from birth and ask you what his name is and pretty much after that, he will minimize you and you will find yourself in your bedroom. If you want to make things fast, walk straight outside and north towards the grass. If you want to hang around, you can talk to people and walk in to your rivals house and talk to his sister or talk to the lab men in professor Oak's lab , but the game won't go any farther antill you walk in to the tall grass. Just before you reach the tall grass, professor Oak will stop you, tell you that you can't go in to the grass and will lead you to his lab. In the lab, you will see your rival and proffesor Oak will tell you that the time has come and that now you should choose your first Pokemon. Your rival will fuss with him but Oak will tell him to be quiet and you will not be able to walk away from the lab without choosing a Pokemon. If you still aren't sure what starter you want to choose, visit the starter page. If you know what Pokemon you want, open the Pokeball of the Pokemon you chose (Right- Bulbasaur Middle-Squirtle Right-Charmander). What ever starter you choose, your rival will choose the Pokemon that has an advantage against you so if you choose Squirtle, your rival will automatically choose Bulbasaur. ' As you walk south on your way to exit with your new Pokemon, your rival will stop you and ask to battle with you. The battle will be quite quick and while you are battling, professor Oak will show you how to battle, but if you don't think you need it, just skip it and to the battle. Your Pokemon will only know 2 moves, an attack one like tackle or scratch and a statue changing one. I advise that you save the game before this to make sure you win and earn the important' exp. points that will automatically make your Pokemon grow by a level. After the battle, win or lose, the professor will heal your Pokemon and then you can go out. ' '''Head north to route 1. This will be the first tall grass to walk in to and it's wild Pokemon are listed here: Catching one of these basic Pokemon is a good idea and I recommend '''you catch Pidgey because it can learn fly, the second most important HM in the game, later on. Another posibility for a Pokemon that can learn fly is Spearow, wich is found in the wild in route 22, right by Viridian city.' Next